Kapitel 64
This article is about the manga chapter. You may be looking for the character of the same name. Kapitel 64: Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg is the sixty-fourth chapter overall, and the fourth chapter of Volume 11 of the 07-Ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 25th of January 2011 in Japan. Its ISBN is 978-4-7580-5576-5. Summary The chapter opens with Ouka walking down a corridor, on her way to start a new day of attending to her royal duties. She is formally greeted by several bowing palace maids, and returns the greeting. She then meets with her three ladies-in-waiting and Hakuren. Gyokuran informs Ouka of her schedule for the day as the five walk on, and Ouka listens until they encounter Ouka's Aunt Granne. Granne greets Ouka and shows Ouka her new 'pet' (a slave). An annoyed Ouka reminds Granne that she (Ouka) has told her (Granne) many times not to do anything that tramples on a person's dignity. Granne mocks the fact that Ouka has not ascended to the imperial throne yet and remarks that Ouka does not have the right to give Granne orders. Granne then goes on to mention that she (Granne) had 'disposed of' (killed) another of her slaves recently. Fuming silently, Ouka restrains Kururu, who wants to attack Granne for being rude to Ouka, while Gyokuran snaps at Granne until Hakuren diplomatically steps in. Hakuren manages to politely get Granne to leave. Ohruri and Kikune marvel at Hakuren's ability to deal with Granne while Gyokuran silently fumes in jealousy that Hakuren handled Granne better than she did. Meanwhile, Ouka, who is now feeling upset, walks away from the rest of the group, and as she walks past several of her other relatives who are indulging in cruel activities such as admiring a collection of human eyes in jars and laughing over some recently seen fighting and killing among slaves (considered a sport in the Barsburg Empire), she broods over why the imperial family is 'so rotten'. The scene changes to Ouka being given a history lesson by Hakuren. However, Ouka is distracted when she sees that Hakuren has a stuffed toy somewhat similar to the one Teito gave her, and talks to Hakuren about Teito, finding out more about Hakuren's relationship with Teito. Hakuren tells Ouka that he considers Teito his 'light'. Inspired, when she encounters Granne again a while later, Ouka tells her aunt not to lose sight of her (Granne's) own light, and excuses herself, an infuriated Granne glaring after her as she leaves. After ending her conversation with Granne, Ouka goes to watch the Hawkzile race, accompanied by her ladies-in-waiting and Hakuren. At the Hawkzile Race, both Ouka and Hakuren are shocked to see that Teito is one of the contestants, and Ouka is shown to be happy that Teito appears to be doing well in the race. The chapter ends with the question of whether Teito and Ouka will be reunited. Characters in order of Appearance *Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007) *Several unnamed palace maids *Kururu *Gyokuran *Ohruri *Kikune *Hakuren Oak *Granne Barsburg *Unnamed slave *Some unnamed Barsburg family members *Unnamed attendant of Granne *Teito Klein *Frau Category:Manga Category:Volume 11 Category:Chapters